Known Space 2265 CE (Star Trek)
The Known Space was a region of Space that was 1,500 Light years accros centered on the Star Sol. or in other words all space within a 750 light year radius of the star Sol. it also had two smaller circles of known-ness that were attacthed to it centered on the stars Mintaka "Delta Orionis" (part of Giclas Constellation in Star Control) and the other extra Sphere indicating a circle of Known-ness was centered on the star Shelliak "Beta Lyrae" (Procyon in star control). this was apoximatly in the year 2265 CE. This area includes about 1 billion or more individual stars but only a few dozzen really large stars. The area is considered known only because all of the major space faring species had been detected in this region as of 2265 but not to be confused with a similar term "Explored Space" with was substancially smaller in size to this due to the fact that over a billion stars were located in this giant space region. Known Space in the real world In the real world this known space region is completely unexplored. and in the real world theres actually two terms for known Space the one being focused on by this page is known as Known Stellar space which in real life is a smmaer region of about 40 light years accross centered on the star sol and containing exactly 272 stars with the largest and most significant as Vega (Known as Sirius in Star Control) the other term meaning known Space would be Known Planetary space which is a radus of only millions of miles from the star Sol and it includes 4 planets and all of there moons but excluded the rouge asteroids called near-Earth objects or NEOs it also excluded asteroids known as Centaurs, the known planetary space beyond this Mars radius of the Sun also included all known Planets includeing the former Pluto. But due to the large number of asteroids in both the Main Belt, Centaurs, as well as the Kuipler belt the region of Sol system was said to have at least 100,000 to 200,000 planets and planetoids known about, and also outside of the Solar system some planets were discovered around other stars as well. but explored Planetary space was even smaller than this amount of space, once again it fuscused on a region covering a radius of the sun going to Mars but also excluding the Planet Mercury due to probes having dificulty mapping it due to the suns gravitational attaction at that part of the solar system. but in this example only covered 2 to 4 asteroids in the Main asteroid belt and all of the major pgas giant planets but excluded pluto due to the fact that the probe New Horizons did not actualy explore Pluto it only visited it and in order to explore it the probe would have needed to map out its enire surface which it did not, but regardless the new Horizons probe did confirm speculation that Pluto had a Atmosphere comprised of Nitergen and also that there was indeed a heart shaped geographic featured that was orinally seen in the Hubble space telescope a few years earlier. but dispite haveing discovered the atmosphere and the heart shapped object on its surface Pluto is still considered unexplored. While the explored Planetary space is still growing in the early 21st century explored interstallar space is currently a topic that does not yet exsit yet in the real world. Known Space in Star Trek The region appears to contain dozens of intelligent species where as in Star Control it only includes 3 to 4 Species, Earthling, Chmmr, Melnorme , and possibly the stealthy race known as the Keel-vereasy. Its also theorized that this region was where the original Arilou home world was befopre they moved from true space to the other dimention known as quasi space and that the Keel-vereasy are located here but just cannot be detected due to there advanced cloaking abilities. that being said the known space of Star Trek has about a Dozen or more races where as Star Control only has these 3 to 4 races in this region. Category:Locations Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek locations Category:Allied Faction Category:Allied location Category:Star Control